Something Missing
by macchime
Summary: "Well, I suppose it was normal. Maybe it had been, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe it was only some sort of dream that I just woke up from. Or maybe it WAS normal?" Olette wakes up one morning and realizes that something isn't how it used to be.


_A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with this story. Although it did seem quite a bit longer on paper, I'm happy with it. I hope that you will be too. _

_Olette is a fun character. I role-play as her on a site, and I have to say, I enjoy it. 'Nuff said about that._

_Like I said, I hope that you enjoy my story. _

_Dedicated to all of my friends on Tumblr. (Including those I role-play with~!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Something Missing<strong>

**Summary: "**Well, I _suppose_ it was normal. Maybe it had been, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe it was only some sort of dream that I just woke up from. Or maybe it WAS normal?" Olette wakes up one morning and realizes that something isn't how it used to be.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning like I always did; in the same bed, same house, same body, same clothes. My mind told me that everything was just as it should have been, but my <em>heart<em>, on the other hand, was telling me something different. _It_ was telling me that something was missing. Something important. Some..._one _important?

Maybe I would figure it out later in the day.

I got out of bed and peered through the floral curtains covering my window, looking for anything different than usual. I couldn't really see much from my second story window, especially since Twilight Town was so oddly constructed and built high. But I _could _see one person, presumably on her way to meet up with her own friends.

Fuu.

I opened my window and leaned out.

"Morning, Fuu!" The girl on the ground slowly looked up at me and nodded once to show that she'd noticed that I was there. I waited for a reply, but got none.

"Hey, Fuu, does anything feel..._different_ to you today? Like...something's missing?" Fuu blinked and shook her head. My face fell.

"Oh...okay. Thanks anyway." She continued on her way and I closed the curtains.

* * *

><p>After I changed into my typical orange tank top, capris, and tennis shoes, I darted downstairs and out the door. I slowed down and started looking closely at the town while I headed to our hangout, stopping to buy our sea-salt ice cream for the day.<p>

Nothing _seemed_ to be off...

Holding up the bag of ice cream bars and grinning, I strolled into our hangout.

"Hey guys! I got us...ice..." I trailed off and stared around the room in horror until I saw a piece of paper fluttering in the slight breeze coming in through the door. I set the ice cream down in our little cooler and walked over, frowning as I picked up the note and began to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, Olette. Sorry, but we can't come meet you today. We've got a load of homework due soon, and Hayner really doesn't want to see you get all scary and "doom" like that last time we put it off. So, see ya later!<strong>_

_**-Pence**_

_**ONCE I GET DONE WITH THIS JUNK, I DEMAND ICE CREAM!**_

_**-Hayner**_

* * *

><p>I suppressed a smile and tucked the note in one of my pockets, then started to clean up a bit around the room, messy from years of two boys and myself occupying it as much as possible.<p>

After what I _think_ was a couple hours, I looked at the room and opened the door, leaving to roam around again. But once I stepped outside, something inside me told me to take the ice cream that I'd gotten earlier. So I ran back inside, grabbed the bag, and darted back onto the street.

Holding the bag tightly in my hand, I walked across the whole of Twilight Town. I had this nagging feeling that I should be going to this _one_ special place, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly _where_ it was.

But I was certain that it had something to do with what was wrong.

My feet came to a stop, and I looked up to see the old clock tower that Hayner, Pence, and I liked to go up on all the time during the summer. I shrugged and started the long trip up. When I reached the top, I sat down next to the clock and put the bag down next to me, taking out an ice cream bar for myself.

* * *

><p>As I dangled my feet off of the clock tower and savored the salty-sweet flavor of the rather melted ice cream, I looked beside me and giggled. In my mind's eye, I could see Hayner and Pence to my right, just staring at the horizon. Grinning widely, I turned to my left, eager to see if anyone was there.<p>

To my surprise, there _was_.

On my other side sat a boy with blond spiked hair rising to the right of his face and somber, ocean-blue eyes. He turned to me and smiled a little, pointing at the ice cream bag.

"Mind if I take one?"

Dumbstruck, I nodded, and he took one, unwrapped it, and began to eat. I stared at him. He smirked a little and turned to me.

"Hey, Olette, how are the guys?"

"They're great. They're _finally_ doing...their...wait. How do you know my name?" He laughed a little, and then smiled sadly at me.

"...You really don't remember, do you?"

For some reason, that one statement, said so softly that it seemed like he was talking to himself, made me tear up. I shook my head.

"Sorry...but I don't think that I do." The boy nodded grimly and tried to smile, but I could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it's better this way."

I tilted my head, confused, and cried, "What's going on? I don't understand this at all!" Sobs laced my voice, because somehow I just _knew_ that this would be the end of something, but as for what it _was_, I had no clue.

He leaned over from where he sat, hugged me, then brushed the brown bangs off of my forehead and kissed me lightly. Before I could react, he hugged me once more and sat up straight. The boy smiled again and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Just...be happy, okay?"

And just like that, gone.

* * *

><p>I blinked. I was still on the clock tower, but my imagination had stopped. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely. A place in my heart still ached with emptiness, but I knew that I would be okay.<p>

"Hey! Olette! Down here!"

I peered over the edge of the tower. There stood my friends, grinning like the idiots they knew they were. I waved at them and grinned.

"Guys! Come on up! I've got ice cream!"

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning like I always do; in the same bed, same house, same body, same clothes. My mind tells me that everything is just as it should be, but my <em>heart<em>, on the other hand, is telling me something different. _It_ tells me that something is missing. Something important. Some…_one _important?

I don't know.

But I'm happy now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah. It was just one of those things that started to write itself towards the end. I loved it though, so thank you, 'spirit of the story'!_

_If you're confused about what happened, here's what I think: You remember how Olette and the guys sorta "knew" that Roxas was inside Sora, and that they'd probably never see him again? _

_It's sorta like that. _

_In my mind, Roxas was still tucked away deep in Olette's memories. When she started imagining Hayner and Pence next to her, her mind put the fragments of her memories of Roxas together, and she "imagined" him next to her, saying good-bye. But she doesn't know exactly who he is or why he's there either. And then he's gone. _

_I'm sorry if that didn't make sense._

_Constructive criticism/reviews would be nice. _

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
